tttefandomcom-20200213-history
LNER Toad D Brake Vans
* Thomas and Gordon |last_appearance = * Oliver the Western Engine |creator(s) = Wilbert Awdry |country_of_origin = * England * Scotland * Island of Sodor * Kenya * Tanzania * Brazil * United States * China * India * Italy * Australia |basis = LNER Diagram 061 Toad D Brake Van |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |wheels = 4 |railway = * British Railways * North Western Railway }} The LNER Toad D Brake Vans are a standard type of goods brake van. They are added to the back of goods trains and a guard ride in them. Each brake van is equipped with a strong brake to assist with slowing and stopping the train. From here, the guard can keep an eye on the train in case of problems, such as hot axle boxes, or trucks becoming uncoupled while running. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Stepney used one of these brake vans to help transport four cricket players and Caroline to the Elsbridge Cricket Field after she had broken downThe Railway Series: Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine "Train Stop Play". One of these brake vans was involved in an accident when Oliver fell down the turntable wellThe Railway Series: Oliver the Western Engine "Resource and Sagacity". ''Thomas & Friends'' The LNER Toad Ds are commonly seen on the back of goods trains. They are Sodor's main type of brake van. The brake vans have also been used as part of the Mail Train, the Flying Kipper and the Circus Train. A van attached to a goods train once waited on a siding to let Henry and the Flying Kipper pass while the Engine's crew were enjoying cocoa in the brake van. As snow had forced the signal down and the points were frozen towards the siding, Henry collided straight into the train at full speed. The crew had just left the train and avoided the crashSeries 1 "The Flying Kipper (episode)". One of these brake vans (along with the Troublesome Trucks) broke away from their engine Edward, and chased Duck down Gordon's Hill. The trucks had bumped their guard off his brake van, and left him far behind after he had whistled a warning. Duck and his crew bravely attempted to take control of the train, but crashed through a barber shopSeries 2 "A Close Shave". The Spiteful Brake Van, another van of this design, caused grief for James and Donald and Douglas. In an attempt to cause trouble for James, he urged the Troublesome Trucks to hold the train back. Douglas was able to help James' train up Gordon's Hill. However, the van found himself wedged between Douglas and the rest of the train. The guard jumped clear before the van was crushed by Douglas.Series 2 "Break Van". When Percy's train of Troublesome Trucks barged forward and push him down the line and into a train of stone trucks, he destroyed a stationary brake van and perched himself on the remains of a truckSeries 2 "Percy's Predicament". Bill and Ben took a party of railway enthusiasts in a "brake van special" for a tour of the China Clay WorksSeries 2 "Edward's Exploit". Personalities A majority of brake vans are non-sentient. However, there are at least three known vans depicted with faces. They are spiteful, elderly, and troublesome respectively. Types of sentient brake vans: File:MainSpitefulBrakeVanModel.png| (small square faces) File:TroublesomeBrakevanModel.png| Troublesome Trucks (rectangular faces) Named BR brake vans File:MainSpitefulBrakeVanModel.png|The Spiteful Brake Van File:ElderlyBrakeVan.jpeg|The Elderly Brake Van Technical Details Basis These brake vans are based on the real LNER Diagram 061 Toad D Brake Vans. The Elderly Brake Van and Spiteful Brake Van (TV version) share the same basis. File:BRStandard20TonBrakeVan.jpg|A BR Standard 20 Ton van a Similar brake van. Types of brake van designs File:BrakevanModel.png|A standard brake van. File:TheFlyingKipper30.png| (with additional windows) File:Percy'sPredicament27.png| (misshapen) Livery In the Railway Series, one of these brake vans is painted brown with a white roof and red bufferbeams. File:BrakevanRWS.png|A brown brake van in the Railway Series In the television series, these brake vans are commonly painted in different shades of grey. They have also been seen in dark brown, dark blue, and dark purple. File:BrakevanModel.png|A grey brake van File:Brakevan1.png|A grey brake van with a white roof File:Brakevan2.png|A dark brown brake van File:Brakevan3.png|A dark blue brake van File:SchoolofDuck57.png|A dark purple brake van Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Train Stops Play * 'Enterprising Engines' - Super Rescue * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Resource and Sagacity * 'Tramway Engines' - Woolly Bear |-| Television Series= , Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Something Fishy and Bulgy Rides Again * 'Series 8' - Percy's Big Mistake, Spic and Span and Fish * 'Series 9' - Emily Knows Best and Saving Edward * 'Series 10' - Toby's New Shed * 'Series 16' - Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 17' - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff, The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express, The Smelly Kipper, No More Mr. Nice Engine and Thomas' Shortcut * 'Series 18' - Not So Slow Coaches, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck in the Water, Missing Gator, No Steam Without Coal, Spencer's VIP, Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug, The Perfect Gift, Emily Saves the World and Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * 'Series 19' - The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, A Cranky Christmas, Toad and the Whale, Very Important Sheep, Helping Hiro, Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good, Reds vs. Blues, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, No Help at All and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time, Ryan and Daisy, Pouty James, Letters to Santa, Mucking About, All in Vain, Mike's Whistle, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future and The Missing Breakdown Train * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, Runaway Engine, P.A. Problems, New Crane on the Dock, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, The Big Freeze, Emily in the Middle and Terence Breaks the Ice * 'Series 22' - Number One Engine, Forever and Ever, Trusty Trunky, Thomas in the Wild, Thomas and the Monkey Palace, Outback Thomas, School of Duck, Tiger Trouble, Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, Thomas' Animal Ark, Cyclone Thomas, Rosie is Red and Counting on Nia * 'Series 23' - Crowning Around, The Other Big Engine, Batucada, Thomas Makes a Mistake, Diesel Do Right, Grudge Match Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 1988 - Cows and Percy and the Signal * 2015 - Flatbeds of Fear Trivia * To date, the Spiteful Brake Van, the Elderly Brake Van and the brake van in A Close Shave are the only known brake vans of this design to have faces. * A few brake van models are on public display: one at Drayton Manor, and at the Hara Model Railway Museum. The model for one of these was on display for a brief time at the British Museum in 2015. * The brake vans seen from the first to the fifth series were made from modified Tenmille gauge one kits. These kits are still distributed by Tenmille today. * In Percy's Predicament, Percy collides with a brake van that is missing its duckets. ** In the same episode, and another one, the base of another brake van was used as a truck. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Bachmann * Hornby * Pocket Fantasy References ru:20-тонные тормозные вагоны BR Category:Brake vans Category:Rolling stock Category:Standard gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:USA Category:China Category:India Category:Australia Category:Brazil Category:Kenya Category:Tanzania Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Ulfstead Branch Line Category:The Misty Valley Branch Line Category:Mainland Steelworks Category:Norramby Branch Line Category:Italy